Too Close
by LaughLikeBrokenGlass
Summary: Beckett needs to get Castle off...her mind. Possible story line developing but probably just paving the way for more smut, depends what you guys want!
1. Chapter 1

**Too Close**

(_I swear the title has nothing to do with the song 'Too Close' by Next, I was NOT listening to that song whilst writing this...I don't even own that song...honest)_

_Round late season three, Josh still in the picture (I know, right?), no smut _yet _but next chapter..._

**Chapter 1**

He was too close, way too close. Kate could feel his hard chest meet hers with every deep breath he inhaled, and then felt the glorious rush of air caress her face as he exhaled. She was trapped. He had her pinned, her back was forced against the grimy wall where one of his hands were pressed to either side of her head. Even if it had not been for the physical barriers his muscular body imposed, what with the captivating twinkle in his piercing blue eyes and the intoxicating temptation of the aroma that screamed _him_, she still couldn't have pried herself away from Castle.

Somewhere, deep in the back of her whirring mind there was a tiny part of her brain screaming at her to see some sense and flee, _Come on, walk away. One foot first, then the other. _Nothing, he had her entranced, had her completely under his spell.

She knew he was speaking, she knew because she could see his lips moving, but she found herself incapable of processing a word he was saying. Obsessed instead by the movement of his perfect lips, the way they parted, the way his tongue moved behind them and the flash of his dazzling white teeth when he smiled. She was bombarded with memories of those lips pressed to hers, all those months ago, and the moment when that kiss had changed from strategic diversion to passionate and very real, in no way an act. The way her lips had parted under his soft assault, the way he tasted on her tongue, the way he had taken her bottom lip between his.

* * *

><p>Rick knew it was a huge mistake, knew Beckett could drop him hard on his ass in a split second. But there was always that part of him that without fail, whenever faced with such a perfect opportunity, simply couldn't resist. He couldn't help but test just how much he could provoke a person, test their boundaries, not knowing just how far he could go, how much he get away with. Often such...experiments ended with him on his backside in a puddle. And she was always his <em>favourite<em> person to push.

This childish streak was the very reason he now stood in this dirty alleyway, with Beckett backed up against the wall. It was the reason he had her trapped against him, with his hands pressed to the wall on either side of her head. It was the reason he was breathing soft, teasing seductions to his detective, and the reason he was waiting for that moment when suddenly he would be on his ass wondering how he got there.

"After such a stressful case it's important not to be alone," his voice was a low whisper, a caress, "You should be with a friend, you know, do something life affirming." He grinned down at her. _Nothing?_ He thought to himself, surprised, knowing full well that this should have induced at the very least an eye-roll and a hip and shoulder out of her way. _Very well then, _he thought, accepting her lack of visible physical reaction as an unspoken challenge.

Unable to resist, he ducked his head even lower so their faces were mere inches apart. With his lips so close to her ear, he slowly breathed out, tickling the sensitive skin on her neck. His soft words, spoken into her hair certainly evoked a reaction from her, but not the one he was expecting.

* * *

><p>So close. Suddenly those lips which had so fascinated her were mere inches from her face. She felt his warm breath whisper through her hair. Felt the tiny goose bumps spring up along her arms and shoulders. Felt the tightening in her stomach. Felt the lump form in her throat. <em>God, so close. <em>He was everywhere, his breath, his scent, it was all around her. The only thing she knew in that moment was him.

She felt hair in her fist before she realised her hand had even moved. Felt lips against her neck before she realised she was pressing his head to her. Felt his firm body forced against her before she realised her other hand had grasped the lapels of his jacket, forcing him into her. She heard a startled gasp from her partner before she lost herself entirely in the feel of his mouth on her skin.

All consuming. His response was practically instantaneous. His teeth grazed her skin. She moaned. His tongue darted out, tasting her. She arched her chest into him. His exploring fingers found the bare skin of her stomach under her shirt. She ground her hips against his.

She had never wanted something as bad as she wanted him right then. Years of teasing, years of innuendos, years of tension had brought them to this moment, and she wanted all of it, all of him.

She groaned as his lips found her jaw and travelled towards her mouth.

And then... _ah shit, Josh._

* * *

><p>And suddenly she was gone. Castle stared, shocked at the empty place against the wall she had inhabited seconds before. Swinging his head around he saw her disappear from the alley and into the bustling street of New York.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So, there that is. I know it's a short chapter and I do have a bit more written, however I blush even <em>thinking_ about posting it (I wrote it whilst listening to my playlist titled 'Baby Makin Trax'...you can probably figure the rest)! Next chapter would explain the 'M' rating (in case you guys were disappointed that so far there has been no smut). If you guys like this and want more I may be convinced to suck it up and post more (lol suck it up...yeah I'm tired). So let me know, and come say hi on Tumblr... _ _it's pretty much an entirely Castle blog and if you are here I'm guessing you like Castle!_

_Also I don't really like Authors Notes so you probably won't be seeing many more, I'm just a tad nervous about this one and wanted to chat and get a bit of feedback before posting more!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter went a bit different to what I was planning. Not sure how I feel about it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

So, that just happened. Castle ran a hand through his hair, puzzled. That was a much better reaction than the one he had been expecting. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Things had definitely changed between him and Beckett since the 'undercover' kiss they had shared. He was sure it had meant more to her than she let on, he _knew _it had meant more to him. And now this, this was progress. This was another brick removed from that wall, another bridge crossed. There was no taking this back.

He frowned. With himself and Beckett the pattern tended to be one step forward two steps back. Not this time. This time he would not give her a chance to hide. He would not allow her to pretend this never happened.

He frowned again. _Josh. Oh_.

* * *

><p>The cold shower had done absolutely no good. All she could think about- as she stood shivering under the frigid stream of water- was him. His breath whispering into her ear, his lips trailing kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck, his fingers dipping below the waistband of her pants. <em>Stop!<em>

Now standing with beads of cold water dripping onto her bedroom floor she let out a frustrated growl, angry with herself. She was not a cheater. And it would not happen again. No, she'd make sure she would never again feel his mouth pressed to hers, never again know what it was like to have his hands against her bare skin, never again grind her hips into him, never again feel him hard against her.

She shivered, this train of thought was not helping. God, but she still wanted..._stop!_

She heard her apartment door open and gently close again.

_Josh, perfect._

She hated herself a little for dropping her bath towel to her bedroom floor. Hated herself for stepping into the hallway of her apartment. Definitely hated herself for the way she imagined Josh was someone else as she pushed him against the wall. Hated that with her eyes closed she was picturing blue eyes staring lustfully back at her rather than brown, as she pressed her wet body against her boyfriends blue scrubs.

He lifted her with ease, his strong hands griped her smooth legs tightly, and moved up to her backside, where he was able to grind her against his already hardening length. She moaned into his ear at the feel of him between her legs. She could hear him panting as he struggled to move them to the bedroom. Her teeth nipping at his throat drew from him a savage growl. She felt her feet hit the carpeted floor of her bedroom and she wasted no time in ripping Josh's shirt off, over his head, and tossing it to the floor as he wriggled out of his pants. The second he was completely devoid of his scrubs she was on him again. She pushed roughly into his chest until the back of his legs slammed into the edge of the bed, losing his balance, he fell backwards onto her soft mattress, and she followed.

While her body moved above his- grinding against him- she seared his mouth with a fiery kiss, coaxing his tongue out with her own. She moaned as his teeth took her lips between them. He was evidently turned on by her need and desperation. He badly wanted her, she badly wanted _this_. His hand found her left breast and he kneaded it aggressively as his mouth left hers, working its way down to locate her right one. She clutched his head to her chest as he devoured her, his teeth teasing her nipple erect then soothing it with his warm tongue.

She was vaguely aware of his other hand moving intently down her body, vaguely aware, that is until she felt his fingers skim the sensitive skin below her bellybutton and continue their path south. She bucked into him as a finger flicked over her heated centre and nearly lost it when he slid one into her.

He groaned hoarsely against her chest where he continued his assault on her breast.

"Please," she breathed as she moved herself down his body, forcing him into the mattress.

Apparently Josh had other ideas as he flipped them, swapping positions, and she found herself on her back, looking up into his eyes, she slammed her own shut. _Blue, blue, blue. _His lips again began to journey down her neck, heading for her chest, but she couldn't wait any longer.

"Please," she repeated, "please, now." Kate worked her fingers between them and took him in her hand, guiding him to her. Not needing much encouragement, he found her entrance and thrust into her.

"Fuck," he growled as she flexed, tightly surrounding him.

He sunk further into her, stretching, filling. Her nails cut ten little half moons into his back as she forced her hips up into him while he brought his crashing down meet hers.

"Fuck," she agreed as his firm, long strokes hit that sweet spot inside her.

With eyes tightly squeezed closed, she pictured a different person moving above her, a different set of eyes looking down at her, a different mouth kissing her neck, a different man bringing her closer to the release she sought, a different..._oh God. _All thought was lost to her as Josh's thrusting unexpectedly changed tempo, becoming increasingly rapid and urgent. Suddenly she felt her control slipping, felt a tightening in her stomach. Behind her eyelids she was seeing stars as her legs rose to clamp around his hips, bringing him impossibly deeper inside her as she came undone around him. The flexing of her internal muscles around him tipped him over the edge with her, and they both plummeted, panting into oblivion.

_Castle._

Her hand flew to her mouth, had she said that out loud? Josh had flopped onto her heaving chest, he looked up to meet her eye.

"What's wrong?" he gasped, trying to reign in his heavy breathing.

"Nothing," Kate replied quietly.

"That was..." Josh started, "...wow!" He rolled off her, and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Kate responded, vaguely, as she started to rise from the bed.

"As in, best sex ev...where are you going?"

"I, um, I'm...I don't feel well," she answered lamely.

His face instantly marred with worry, "Are you okay? Was it something I did?"

She wasn't sure she could stomach his concern or affectionate sympathy, "No, Josh. You were fine, great...it was great. I just...It's been a long day, tough case, you know? I think I might just have another shower, early night, yeah."

She had just fantasized about another man during sex with her boyfriend, _intentionally_. Not just any man either...her partner...Castle for goodness sake. What was wrong with her?

This time she let hot water cascade over her body, hoped it would wash away the guilt. It didn't. Especially when the shower curtain was pulled to the side and Josh slipped under the heavy stream with her. He washed her body, reverently running lathered fingers over her skin and sweetly kissing the nape of her neck. She kept her head bent in shame, watching the water spiral towards the drain as her boyfriend doted on her. Not a word was said until Kate realised the stream of water had stopped and felt a soft, dry towel surround her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Josh asked quietly, "About the case? Or whatever?" He was trying so hard and she couldn't give him anything.

"I think I just need sleep." Was all she replied.

In a trance she dried herself and found a pair of sweats and an oversized T-shirt to wear to bed. She slipped between the sheets and sunk into the pillows, allowing her fluffy doona to encompass her. It was early, outside the sky was only just beginning to darken for the night.

She could sense Josh awkwardly standing beside her bed, evidently unsure if he was invited to join her or if she wanted to be left alone. Obviously reaching a decision he climbed in next to her. It was the wrong one.

"I love you, Kate," he whispered to her back.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said, not sure about this chapter...writing a sex scene with Beckett and anyone but Castle feels wrong...but it does kinda set up the next couple of chapters (if you guys are interested?). Hope you're not too disappointed there was no BeckettCastle in this one, to make it up to you I'll try to post the next chapter quickly (in which I promise plenty of Caskett-y smut!)._

_Thank you all so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites. Last time I tried to reply to people's reviews all my messages went to the same one person which was awkward, so I haven't tried that again, but please, everyone know that they are all very much appreciated, and keep em coming ;)._

_Oh yeah, come say hi on Tumblr (my URL is in my profile!)_


End file.
